Comatose
by GlowingHazelEyes
Summary: After singing 'Magnet' with Luka, Miku realizes her feelings of love for her friend. In denial, she gets into a fight with Luka, who runs off. While on her own Luka is attacked. Her injuries leave her comatose, and Miku realizes just how stupid she's been and hopes her love will wake up soon. Terrible summary. Rated T for language and violence. Yuri, obviously. Enjoy!


**OH MY GOD. I'M NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry you guys, I haven't written anything lately. I've been going through… a lot. To say the least. I haven't been feeling my best, mentally or physically.**

**Anyways, here is my first Vocaloid story. And first yuri story at that. :D And the next chapter of my Soul Eater story should be up soon. It's been forever since I updated that…**

**COMMENCE THE NEW AND DEPRESSING (as always with me) STORY!**

[Miku's P.O.V]

"You guys did great! I bet this new song 'Magnet' will be a huge hit!" Master cheered happily from the other side of the glass. Luka and I stood in the recording room, both a bit out of breath from the high-pitched love song Master had us sing. As she always did after she sang, Luka was smiling beautifully, drinking heartily out of a hot pink water bottle. She really did love to sing didn't she?

Master dismissed himself, humming 'Magnet' softly.

"You did great Miku." Luka nudged my shoulder. I grumbled indifferently and felt my heart sink as her lovely face fell into a frown. She quickly recovered, acting all cheery again.

"Hey, Kaito found a new ice cream shop. I think he was planning on dragging Len there after they finish practicing 'Erase or Zero'. Wanna tag along with them? I know it's a bit late, but something cold sounds good right now." She lightly grabbed my arm. I immediately reacted to the contact, violently jerking my arm away. I underestimated her grip on me, though, and accidently sent her tumbling to the ground. Realizing what I'd done, I went to help her up, but I couldn't bring myself to and instead awkwardly stood in place, staring at her.

"What the hell Miku? Why are you acting like this? What's wrong?" Luka stumbled to her feet and whipped towards me, her eyes a mixture of anger, concern, and frustration. Stunning, as they always were, I couldn't bring myself to look at them or even at her at all, so I decided to stare intensely at my feet.

"Nothing's wrong Luka."

"Look Miku, I know you're lying. I've known you almost my whole life. You've been acting weird since we first got assigned 'Magnet' together, now what's wrong?" I heard most of the irritation fade from her voice. She never could stay mad at anyone for long.

"I told you, nothing. I'm perfectly fine. It's you who- ugh never mind. I'm going to bed." I grunted, hastily walking away from Luka, out of the recording studio. How was I supposed to tell her that I loved her the way I did? I couldn't. She'd be disgusted. Stupid Master, making us sing a love song together. Dumb love song, not letting me ignore these feelings I have for Luka.

"It's me who what? Miku, if I did something to upset you, tell me! Don't leave me in the dark like this!" Luka ran in front of me, splaying her arms out to her sides like a barrier.

"OK, fine! You're the reason I'm feeling like this! You're being all clingy and annoying! I guess I never realized how aggravating you are until I was forced to spend all this time with you singing this pointless song!" I screamed at her. The harshness and dishonesty of my words sunk in as I watched Luka's eyes widen and begin to shine with oncoming tears. Her arms slowly dropped to her side.

"No, Luka, that's not what I-," I hurriedly spoke, trying to apologize for my thoughtlessness.

"Oh no Miku, I get what you mean. Sorry for being such a terrible inconvenience to you. I'll just leave now." She tried to sound infuriated, but her voice cracked and a sob escaped her throat. She turned away from me and ran off. With a blossoming sick feeling in my stomach, I followed after her. Just as she dashed out the front door of the house I was pulled back by a hand on my shoulder.

"Miku! What happened? Did you and Luka have a fight?" Meiko said, turning me so that I faced her.

"…Yes. I said some really mean things to her and-," Tears sprung from my eyes as I choked.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay. You guys are so close; you might as well be sisters. You'll make up soon. But for now, I think its best that you leave her alone. She always feels better after going on walks anyways. You can talk to her afterwards." Meiko hugged me and rubbed my back in soothing circular motions. It wasn't often that she showed this motherly side of her.

"It's getting late though. What if something happens to her?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I'll tell Len and Kaito to keep an eye out for her when they head to that ice cream place. Does that sound good?" She asked. I nodded, taking deep breaths and calming myself.

"Good. Now, why don't you go lie down and get some sleep? I'll get you some tea and leeks." Meiko patted my back. I said nothing, just turned and walked to my bedroom. Flopping ungracefully upon my teal colored bed, I buried my face in a pillow, reflecting on my cruel words. After a while I heard someone softly knock on my door before quietly entering my room. Raising my head just slightly, I saw Meiko place a cup of tea and small plate of leeks on my nightstand before covering me with a fuzzy blanket and turning on my nightlight. She kissed my forehead before shutting off the overhead light and leaving the room. Sighing sadly, I wrapped myself in the covers even tighter and nibbled on a leek, completely ignoring my tea. I thought only of Luka as I stared up at my ceiling. I eventually grew tired, and slowly drifted off to sleep, worry plaguing my mind.

**Tea and leeks… ugh. But Miku loves leeks; so naturally, she would probably find that normal. XD**

**Anyways, hope you guys like so far. I'm glad to be writing again.**


End file.
